Wedding Dress
by GeassReaction
Summary: Even Though it's going to hurt to see her stand next to another man, he'd be there. For her happiness sake. HisagixSoiFonxGgio;


Hello, hello people. Here again with another Fanfiction.  
Since I figured that I have two guys thinking they would be good with Soifon I decided to write this.  
Plus, I saw the music video Wedding Dress by TaeYang and yeah wanted to make something like that. Only bit different.

Oh. This song is sung in Korean, and if were to put that would be hard to understand, but I was able to find translation and so it's in English.

So before or after, your choice, go see the music video.

HisagixSoifonxGgio  
Triangle.

Don't own Bleach nor the song Wedding Dress. Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Wedding Dress to TaeYang.

(Bold/Italics are the lyrics to the song.)

* * *

**_Wedding Dress_**

Hisagi stared at the invitation he had received since Soi Fon was handing them out. He was with his friends, Izuru Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku. They were going over the small card since they acquired it as well.

"Soi Fon, is going to get married. Isn't that great, Hisagi? … Hisagi?" Izuru noted as he turned to his friend.

He remained silent as he was frozen as he stared in the card.

Soi Fon is going to get married to Ggio Vega.

_**Some say it's not over 'till it's over  
Guess this is really over now**_

"Hello, can you even hear me?" Izuru said as he waved fingers on front of his eyes. He blinked coming back to reality. "Yeah I heard you. It is great to hear Soi Fon getting married."

_**There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen…**_

He had feeling this would come. Receiving a note of request presence at the wedding.  
Soi Fon.

_**When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you cry  
And feel sad and blue**_

"Hisagi. Something up?" Izuru noticed the silence moment passed and he seemed to be spacing out once again. His gaze wasn't on the card.

_**I become hopeful  
My heart aches secretly**_

"I'm fine, Izuru." His response had no emotion. He just received stares from his three friends. Wanting to get away from this moment, he stood up from the spot under the tree and turned to stride away. "I'll see you three later."

_**Then just a hint of your smile  
Can make me feel fine again**_

The three watched silently. Izuru staring back at Yumichika and Ikkaku with a questioning look. Yumichika shrugged. Ikkaku shook his head.

"I can't help but just have the feeling that he's..."

_**To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
Because then we would drift apart  
I hold my breath, bite my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come to me**_

Though this wouldn't be news to him. That proposal happened when he was able to overhear it. There was a celebration going on in the Seireitei that the Soul Society had earned peace. Hisagi was about to company Soi Fon seeing how she was companying her own until she was pulled away by Ggio so that they could have time alone. Secretly, since it didn't seem like him, he would follow them and hid on the other side of the wall where they had their conversation.

"Soi Fon, I thought I could use this time alone to ask. But hopefully you'll give me time to ask this question."  
"Which is what, Ggio?"

Hisagi leaned against the wall on his side when his shoulder is leaning against the wall and his ear nearing to hear that question.

"Soi Fon. Will you marry me?"

_**Baby, please don't take his hand**_

Silence. No. No. No. Can't be. Is she going to allow? Hisagi felt his heart race just waiting for Soi Fon's response.

"...Yes Ggio."

It felt like his heart completely stopped. Or that he had bad hearing.

"I will accept this proposal."

No. It wasn't bad hearing. It's the answer.

_**Cuz you should be my lady**_

Ggio Vega. He's pretty much a lucky guy to be able to propose marriage with him hearing approval. Though, after hearing those news, Shuuhei Hisagi, himself would look like a fool. All that love for her. Wasted. A blade being impaled to the chest. It all felt like that. Why couldn't he confess that sooner? After everything they had gone through.

There was nothing to change the past. Ggio proposed. Soi Fon accepted. Now their preparing for the wedding.

Later on the day, Hisagi was walking in the Seireitei as it was like an empty area right now. He wasn't quite focus on where his feet are taking him. He kept thinking of that Wedding that's in two days. Everyone that got invited must be excited.

_**I've been waiting for you for so long**_

His body had seemed to collide with a smaller figure. After the impact he stared down at the figure. Soi Fon.

_**Please look at me now**_

The petite look up at him. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said. Her tone was quite low. Was she down or something? Few moments of silence passed and she looked up. She open her mouth to say something, but Hisagi quickly threw his arms around her.

_**When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him**_

Soifon remained speechless as she was surrounded by his embrace her mouth was slightly open until her lips closed.

_**How I prayed every night  
This day would never come**_

He pulled away as his hands were on her shoulders. Silence eaten the moment. She stared up at him waiting for him to speak. Truly, she wanted him to talk first.

_**The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
**_

His dark grey hues would return stare into those eyes. What man couldn't resist those eyes?  
"I'm sorry. I just.." He looked away as his sentence trailed off.

A hand would settle on his cheek. He stared down, seeing how a small smile was forming on her lips.

_**Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**_

Her smile and when she shook her head gestured that there was no need for apologizing. It made her wonder why was he, but decided not to inquire about it. She pulled her hand away as she would walk past him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you at your wedding." He mumbled constantly.

_**You never knew how I felt about you**_

She stopped and turned to Hisagi. Able to feel the stare on his back, he turned so that their gaze could meet. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you'll be able to attend."

_**And I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy**_

Soifon turned to walk and he watched until he couldn't see her. Even though it's going to hurt to see her stand next to another man, he'd be there for her.

For her sake of happinese.

_**Now I have no more tears left to cry  
When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here**_

Finally the days felt that it past in swift. Hisagi stared on front of the mirror before walking out the door and making his way towards the church. Entering the two open double doors he spotted Izuru and Renji. He joined them as that they would be sitting together. He looked around and noticing that there had seems to be most of the Seireitei was here.

_**I've felt so restless every night**_

He wasn't sure how long he's been here, but it seems like every minute someone is entering through the doors.

_**Maybe I've known all along this would happen**_

Ten minutes or so later, it was announced that everyone should be taking their seats. So he sat on the end with Izuru to his right side. His friends were sitting near him like on the row on front of him there would be Rangiku, Gin, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Behind him would be Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

_**I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come to me**_

The comrades around him would murmur to each other since they were happy to attend this wedding. Soon, murmurs filled the room.

_**Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you  
Cuz you should be my lady**_

Hisagi felt his heart race Silence was beginning to take over.

_**I've been waiting for you for so long  
Look at me now**_

He noticed Ggio walked from the side door on the front and stood as he was supposed to to be standing next to his soon to be wife.

_**When the music starts  
You will vow to spend**_

The organ's song played and everyone stood up.

_**The rest of your life with him**_

Stares would be locked to the entrance expecting the bride.

_**How I prayed every night  
This day would never come**_

Soifon marched along the path as she held flowers bouquet in hands. That white dress. It made her shone.

Beauty's view.

Absolutely the definition of beauty.

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

She passed half of the room's rows and once she passed Hisagi she gave a smile. He couldn't help but smile back. But seemed she never noticed it was a weak smile.

_**It's not me (next to you)**_

She reached to Ggio, and he smiled as she held his arm. Now the moment of speech.

_**Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**_

He wasn't focused on how long the speech was taking. He waited for them to confess that they will cherish each other as husband and wife.

Right now it was the time they put the ring on each other. Shortly after that they confessed.

_**Please be happy with him**_

"... Ggio. You may kiss the bride."

Ggio turned to face her. He leaned foward until their lips met.

Applause. The audience stood as they showed their happinese for them. The married couple would stand next to each other as they begin walking down the path towards the door. That walk would represents the first steps they take as husband and wife.

Everyone followed so that they can say good bye before they leave for their honeymoon trip.

_**So that I can forget you**_

Hisagi walked off so that he would get out of the way as those in his row would follow them. Izuru left. Rangiku left. Gin left. Toshiro left. Momo left. Ichigo left. Rukia left. Renji left. Everyone left. Except him.

He watched from where he was sitting. The door was widely opened and he could see that Soifon was about to throw the bouquet flowers. She smiled and turned around from the group of ladies and threw it over.

Like any lady in every wedding they tried to catch it. Except Nanao, but somehow, it landed to her hands. Rangiku made fun of her, saying how she'll be the next bride.

_**Please forget how miserable I looked**_

He smiled seeing that view. He turned seeing the windows that shone through the sun's ray.

"Hisagi?"

He turned when he heard the voice. Soi Fon? He couldn't keep his eyes off her from this moment. She looked too beautiful.

She walked next to him staring at the windows. She closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you came." She said once she opened her eyes and turned to him, leaning closely for a kiss on the cheek and threw her arms around him.

He returned the embrace. Knowing this is probably the last time he could hold her in his arms. He didn't want to let go. Yet he must.

She pulled away and smiled before walking towards the door to rejoin Ggio.

_**It's going to be unbearably hard for me**_

He watched as she opened the door and Ggio was there. They talked for less than a minute at the door before leaving. Hisagi turned and reached in his pocket.

He held the ring on front of him as he stared to it. A ring that was supposed to be for her.

He dropped the ring and it would clang to the floor.

_**For a long while to come**_

* * *

Oh and don't get me wrong about disliking Ggio. I like him. Both Ggio and Hisagi.

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
